bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quynne Aayden Roth-Weishaupt
}}| }]].' |} Category: } (Quincy) | birthplace = Germany | birthday = October 15 | age = 21 | gender = Male | height = 170cm (5'5") | weight = 60kg (132lbs) | blood type = O- | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | profession = Sternritter | epithet = The Knight | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Wandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | spirit weapon= Fallbeil | signature skill= Advanced Blut | roleplay debut = | series debut = }} '''Quynne Aayden Roth-Weishaupt' (クインエイデンロートワイスハウプト, Kuin Eiden Rōto-Waisuhauputo) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "K"- "The Knight". Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#007BA7; ; color:#FFFFFF"| Spirit Weapon |- | Dreizack ((トライデント), Toraidento; German for "Trident" Japanese for "Holy Tri-Blade"): By collecting and combining it with his , Quynne is able to form a . His weapon takes the form of a long sword, its hilt is in the shape of an angel, her wings outstretched to form the hilt. The wings also curve up to lead into two blades that extend up to the half way point on the blade, forming a trident. The blade itself is silver but the angel is cast in onyx and her wings in ivory. There is an inscription on the blade "Ave atque vale", meaning "Hail and Farewell". This sword is special in the fact that when Quynne charges the handle with Reishi he is able to extend it to the length of a normal spear and use it as such. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): By concentrating Reishi and Reiryoku around his Dreizack, Quynne is able to form a Heilig Pfeil, the most basic attack of any Quincy. Because of how it is formed his Heilig Pfeil can only be fired in one of two ways: by throwing his sword in spear form or by focusing the energy into the three blades and launching them in a tri-shot arrow formation. His Heilig Pfeil creates a massive explosion once it hits an objects and is capable of heavily damaging anyone caught in the blast unprepared. Quincy: Vollständig Sachiel (サキエル, Japanese for "The Shield of God"): Upon transformation Quynne is covered from head to toe in a set of ethereal armor much like a medieval knight. The armor is a deep crimson that is nearly black in tone. A set of black wings spread out from is back and he typical halo floats above his head. His armor is much like a permanent Blut Rüstung. *''Flectre Si Nequeo Superos...'' (読者は曲げることができない場合, Latin and Japanese for "If I cannot move Heaven...") While in his Vollständig, Quynne can charge his Heilig Pfeil with his wings as well as his hands. This move imbues the fathers of his wings with the Heilig Pfeil and fire them off in a rain of feathers. Each feather gives of its own little mini-explosion and can be fired individually or all together. This ability can be fired from any position but works best when fired from a high altitude. *''...Acheronta Movebo!'' (地獄の動き, Latin and Japanese for "...I will raise Hell!"): Quynne uses his ability to imbue his feathers with a Heilig Pfeil to coat himself in one and turn himself into a living projectile. He flies up into the air (if on the ground) and charges towards the ground at high speeds, and before he crashes pulls up a bit so that he lands some what safely in a crouched position. As he strikes the ground he pushes the explosive coating of energy outwards, creating a large blast that pushes anything caught within it away. This ability creates a massive crater and disintegrates any non-living thing within its radius. Category:RPCQE-AA Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen